1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectrometry apparatus, a detection apparatus, a method for manufacturing the spectrometry apparatus, and other apparatuses and methods.
2. Related Art
Many diffraction gratings used in Raman spectrometers and other spectrometry apparatuses are reflective diffraction gratings. A reflective diffraction grating is, for example, a blazed grating having a saw-tooth cross-sectional shape (diffraction grating described in JP-A-2004-354176, for example).
A reflective diffraction grating, however, has difficulty in improving wavelength resolution and widening the wavelength band where high diffraction efficiency is provided at the same time. For example, a blazed diffraction grating, which has a blazed cross-sectional shape, provides improved diffraction efficiency. In a blazed diffraction grating, however, narrowing the grating period in order to improve the wavelength resolution greatly reduces the wavelength band where high diffraction efficiency is provided.